En Mi Mundo
by nuriagomez
Summary: U.A. Humanizados. En la Universidad Internado de Los Ángeles llega Shira una chica para nada normal que hará que todo de un giro y que ya no existan grupos separados, todos la querrán y en especial Diego quien de amigos se convirtió en su novio, pero no siempre les caes bien a todos y este es el caso de Erika la chica popular y engreída que odia a Shira por haberle quitado todo
1. Mi vida es un avión por mes

**En Mi Mundo**

_Mi vida es un avión por mes, mi padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles por todo el mundo y cada mes supervisa los hoteles por esa razón no he podido tener una vida normal como muchas chicas de mi edad, no puedo tener amigos de verdad porque no voy a la escuela ya que tengo clases privadas con una institutriz, cuando a mi padre le hablo de chicos parece que para él fuera una enfermedad eso nunca me he enamorado._

_Sobre mi que puedo decir además de que por tener un padre que te puede complacer cualquier capricho también dice que según mi padre soy mejor en todo y que a diferencia de las chicas normales yo soy mejor bueno si tengo muchas medallas y trofeos por a ver ganado en concursos de motocross, vóley, matemáticas, física, química, tenis, natación, karate y ultimo canto aunque bueno esa medalla siempre la tengo escondida ya que a mi padre no le gusta mucho que cante, capaz si tenga talentos de mas pero eso si yo nunca jamás en mi vida me voy a creer más que los demás _

_Hace poco fue mi cumpleaños de 18 años y mi deseo fue tener una vida normal, yo le dije mi deseo a mi padre y me dijo que me lo iba a cumplir no lo entendí en ese momento pero ahora sí. _

_Estoy viajando a Los Ángeles en donde nos vamos a quedar por muchos meses bueno eso me dijo mi padre aunque capaz muchos meses sean tres o dos meses no más, yo estoy feliz ya que mi padre también me dijo que iba a estudiar en una internado como yo siempre se lo pedí. _

_Estoy segura que esta va a ser un nuevo capítulo de mi vida va a empezar, en donde voy a poder conocer a amigos de verdad, también a personas no tan agradables y capaz pueda encontrar el amor verdadero, también estoy segura de eso porque presiento que voy a estar…_

_En Mi Mundo_

Voz: A todas las personas del vuelo de España 301 esperamos que nuestro vuelo haya sido de su agrado y les damos la bienvenida a Los Ángeles – decían las bocinas que estaban colgados en cada esquina de todas las salas del aeropuerto

En la sala en donde recogen los equipajes se encontraba una chica hermosa de un cabello color negro y marron oscuro con rayos azulados tenia el cabello lacio al inicio de las raíces pero terminaba en rulos, tenía puesto un vestido de flores violetas pero con fondo verde y en la cintura un lazo violeta que delineaba su figura, de zapatos llevaba botines marrones con taco y en su cabeza un moño de color violeta, ella estaba recibiendo su maletín para después dirigirse hacia donde su padre el famoso empresario Rogelio Mendoza…

Rogelio: Shira estas lista para que tu deseo se haga realidad – dice sonriente ya que lo que decía era verdad

Shira: si padre pero vamos a permanecer aquí más de dos meses ¿verdad? – pregunta ella un poco dudosa que se queden más de dos meses

Rogelio: no te preocupes hija veras como te mencione no vas a estudiar en una universidad normal sino en un internado universidad por todo un año y bueno como tú ya has cumplido 18 años y ya dependas de ti misma, ah pero eso si nada de música y menos de chicos

Shira: - se ríe – no te preocupes papá, así que es un internado en donde voy a poder tener una vida normal ¡al fin! Si es así entonces me alegro – dice sonriente – padre vamos a salir del aeropuerto sin llamar la atención ¿verdad? – dice un poco preocupada ya que normalmente cada vez que su padre y ella viajaban a un nuevo país capa vez que salían del aeropuerto salían como millonarios engreídos y ella no quería crear esa imagen

Rogelio: tranquila Shira vamos a salir de aquí como lo que somos – dice mientras camina y al salir del aeropuerto estacionado los dos ven una limosina enorme y al costado Sebastián su mayordomo y chofer, lo cual llamaba demasiado la atención – como ricos

Shira: hay padre tu nunca cambias – dice riéndose junto a él mientras entran a la limosina para que la lleve al internado donde ella comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida

Mientras tanto en la Universidad Internado De Los Ángeles, eran un lugar enorme que contaban con un campus hermoso, habían varios edificios que estaban seleccionados por facultad o especialidad también habían otros edificios aparte en donde eran los dormitorios que están separados en un lugar los chicos y en otro las chicas, y por ultimo estaban los edificios de estudios como por ejemplo la biblioteca, el laboratorio, el auditorio, el gimnasio, la piscina, la cancha de futbol, de básquet y de vóley, la pista de hielo, las áreas de entreteniendo como los karaokes, los lugares de comidas y también habían una sección de tiendas de ropa y zapatos, se podría decir que toda la Universidad Internado era una ciudad pero solo para los universitarios.

En la entrada del campus se encontraban varios universitarios entrando algunos eran alumnos nuevos nerviosos y alegres de entrar a una universidad internado tan prestigiosa de los Ángeles, y otros alumnos ya antiguos regresan algunos con cara de ¡Porque!¡Maldición porque comienzan las clases!, también habían esos alumnos antiguos alegres de volver ya que en verano estaban aburridos lejos de sus amigos.

Entre esos alumnos a la entrada del campus se encontraba un chico maso menos tonto que parecía perdido en todo el lugar a pesar de ya ser antiguo pero al ver a según él su amigo del alma grita feliz y corre hacia él…

Sid: ¡Manny! – grita alegre mientras abraza a su amigo del alma que había conocido hace tres años, el era un joven simpático de color de negro y ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un polo que decía "I am stupid" encima una chaqueta de color azul con rayas amarillas, tenia un chavo jean holgado y zapatillas blancas pero con truenos

Manny: ¡Hay Sid, ya suéltame! – dice enojado de que lo halla abrazado en frente de todos aunque no lo demostrara estaba feliz de volver a su amigo – podrías dejar de ser tan afectuoso – dice ya cuando su amigo lo dejo de abrazar, él era un chico guapo pero serio tenia el color de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos color café llevaba puesto un pantalón de color negro jean, tenia zapatillas azules y arriba un polo manga corta con diseños de tornados y relámpagos y encima un chleco

Sid: - se ríe – ya si claro dime eso en el fondo sé muy bien que te gusto mi abrazo – dice haciendo que su amigo ría junto a el – y dime Manny manito ya encontraste a tu queridísima Ellie – dice con cara de picaron

Manny: no la estaba buscando hasta que llegaste tú y por cierto ¿has visto a Morita?, estoy seguro que se escapó de mí de nuevo con ese enano

Sid: jajaja – se ríe – hay Manny tu nunca cambias – dice mientras los dos caminan para buscar a Morita y a Ellie

En una discoteca de la universidad que se suponía que debería de estar cerrada pero algunos alumnos la abrieron y comenzaron una fiesta a pesar de ser aun de día todos estaban bailando alocadamente la música obviamente estaba a máximo volumen lo cual lograría que en cualquier momento llegaría el decano a castigarlos pero a nadie le importaba, llegando y entrando al lugar se encontraban…

Louis: Morita hay que irnos la música esta demasiado fuerte – dice tapándose los oídos ya que a el le gustaba mas la música menos bullosa

Morita: hay Louis no seas aguafiestas – le dice a su amigo entrando mas al lugar para buscar a alguien

Louis: si claro aguafiestas si solamente estamos aquí porque quieres ver a Ethan – dice enojado de que su amiga se fije en alguien que es un mujeriego

Morita: y si es así que…mira hay esta – dice señalándolo discretamente a Ethan quien se encontraba bailando con todo su grupo de amigos y amigas – es tan lindo – dice suspirando, ella era una chila linda y simpática con ojos de color verde, cabello castaño y un poco anaranjado, de ropa tenia un short plomo arriba un polo blanco y una chaqueta manga cero, tenia sandalias marrones y unos lentes de sol de marrón claro

Louis: si, si muy lindo ya lo viste ahora vámonos antes de que venga el decano – dice queriendo que los dos se vallan, él era un chico tierno y lindo con cara de niño, su cabello era de color marrón claro y oscuro y tenia unos ojos avellana, tenia un short de color azul y rayas blancas, en la parte de arriba llevaba un polo verde fosforecente y una chaqueta jean, por ultimo unas zapatillas verde

Morita: hay Luis tu que acaso crees que el decano va a venir – dice no creyéndole a su amigo

Louis: al parecer si – dice viendo la entrada del lugar

¡El Decano! Grita alguien y todos como locos comenzaron a correr pero no sirvió de nada ya que el decano había traído a agentes de seguridad de la universidad que se encargaron de que nadie salga de la discoteca

Decano: ¡Así que se creían listos al abrir la discoteca la cual estaba cerrada! ¡Ahora todos están castigados!

Y sin mas que decir se llevaron a todos los universitarios sin excepción de nadie directo a la dirección, esto era el colmo para el decano primer día de clases y empieza así este sí que sería un año muy largo.

Por otro lado en la cancha de básquet se encontraba un joven practicando para el partido de inicio de clases que hacían entre universidades, él era el capitán del equipo desde el hace tres años y eso en especial se lo debía a su novia la capitana de porristas quien convenció al entrenador de que él es el mejor jugador de todos en el equipo y también en parte cuando se volvió capitán termino de ser el mejor amigo del ex capitán Soto ya que de por si le había quitado el lugar de capitán lo había traicionado, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba que no se había dado cuenta que su novia había llegado…

Erika: ¡DIEGO! – grita ella para que al fin su novio voltea a verla y camine hacia ella - ¡al fin me haces caso!, en que pensabas – le pregunta ya estando frente a el – no me digas seguro pensabas en mí y en la fabulosa pareja que somos – dice alegremente ella era una chica guapa de color de ojos increíblemente rojos y con cabello rubio lasio con rayos rosados, tenia puesto una falda negra con puntos blancos que le quedaba a la mitad del muslo, arriba llevaba un polo de tiras rosado y encima un bolerito manga corta de color dorado y de zapatos tenia sandalias doradas con taco

Diego: si Erika pensaba en eso y ¿tú que haces aquí? – le pregunta un poco extrañado que su novia lo busque ya que normalmente la buscaba él

Erika: ¿Qué? Acaso la chica más popular de toda la universidad internado ósea yo no puede buscar a su novio – lo dice sonando normalmente a lo cual Diego pone cara de ¿enserio? – bueno está bien me atrapaste la verdad es que como sabrás llegan alumnos nuevos y necesito que todos sepan quienes son los mejores de toda la universidad y obviamente quienes mandan

Diego: como siempre tan humilde Erika – dice y se ríe con sarcasmo notorio – pero bueno si eso es lo que quieres vamos chica popularidad - él era un joven guapo y popular para todas en la universidad, su cabello era marrón oscuro y de unos ojos esmeralda hermosos, llevaba puesto un pantalón jean azul, un polo blanco y encima un camisa de rayas rojas y azules que estaba abierta y tenia zapatillas azules con rayas negras

Erika: perfecto – dice tomándolo de la mana para que caminen los dos – Diego no sabes cuanto te extrañe, tu me extrañaste mas ¿verdad?, claro que me debiste de extrañar mas ya que ósea quien no me va a extrañar siendo yo la chica mas hermosa y popular…

Ella hablaba y hablaba parecía una lora y Diego como siempre le decía que si a todo lo que le decía ella ya que debía de agradecerle que gracias a ella él estaba en la capitanía de los WildCads.

En la dirección se encontraba Morita hablando con el decano para que no la castigue aunque en parte debía de castigarla ya que ella no quería hacerle caso a Louis y por eso a su amigo no lo castigaron en cambio a ella si deberían de castigarle pero la verdad no quería que la castigaran el primer día de clases, el decano había mandado a llamar a su hermano mellizo Manny ahora sí que estaba en problemas con lo renegón que era su hermano. Y justo cuando Morita estaba a punto de lograr que el decano no la castigue entra por la puerta su peor pesadilla…

Decano: Manny que buena que ya llegaste toma asiento – dice para que los tres hablen sobre el tema

Manny: y ahora dígame ¿Qué hizo Morita? – le pregunta enojado con su hermana y a la vez como si fuera algo común ya que la verdad Morita una vez por mes se metía en problemas

Morita: yo no hice nada solamente entre a una discoteca que pensé que estaba permitida para abrirse

Decano: bueno veras Manny tu hermana fue encontrada en una discoteca la cual se encontraba cerrada pero al parecer los alumnos la abrieron lo cual por infringir mi orden deben de ser castigado que es lo mas justo para todos

Manny: ¿¡Enserio Morita primer día de clases y lo empiezas así!? – dice enojado con su hermana ya que siempre lo tenían que llamar a él y ella prometía cambiar pero no lo hacía – decano podría dejar ir a mi hermana mire si la próxima vez hace algo para que la castiguen le prometo que yo no lo voy a detener pero solo por esta vez

Decano: Manny tu eres uno de mis mejores alumnos en toda la Universidad Internado y solo por esta vez te voy hacer este favor, pero como tu has dicho si esto vuelve a ocurrir por todos los castigos me veré en la obligación de llamar a sus padres

Manny: no se preocupe Decano de que mi hermana no vuelva hacer eso yo me encargo

Decano: bueno con el asunto arreglado ahora si se puede retirar señorita Morita y usted también Manny – dice para que los dos se paren y salgan de la dirección – como ya lo dije este si será un año muy largo si empieza así

Caminando por en dirección de las habitación de las chicas se encontraban Morita y Manny que desde que habían salido de la dirección no paraban de discutir ya que la verdad Morita debió de ser castigada pero Manny no quería eso ya que sus padres vendrían y le reclamarían a los dos y bueno también no quería que su hermana fuera castigada…

Manny: ¡Primer día de clases y casi te castigan Morita esto es increíble es un nuevo record de castigo tuyos! – dice enojado

Morita: ¡pero mírame acaso me vez castigada! – dice queriendo defenderse y que su hermano le dejara de sacar en cara que siempre se metía en problemas

Manny: ¡Porque yo tuve que intervenir para que no te castigaran! ¡Y no te quiero ver que estés persiguiendo al vago de Ethan! ¡Que acaso no te das cuenta que no te va a ser caso!

Morita: ¡No te metas en mi vida! ¡yo no te pedí que me ayudaras parea que no me castigaran yo podía hacerlo sola! ¡y tu acaso no te das cuenta que Ellie al principio se junto contigo para que no te sientas solo porque le dabas pena! – dice entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta fuertemente su habitación era uno de los edificios de chicas en donde debía de quedarse por todo el año

Su hermano se había quedado en shock por lo que le había dicho Morita total ella era muy amiga de Ellie desde que se conocieron ¿y si lo que le dijo su hermana era verdad? ¿Acaso Ellie se juntó con él por pena y porque lo vio solo?, miles de preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza, necesitaba despejarse y estar tranquilo pero para eso solamente había una persona que lo podía hacer que se calme y esa era su novia Ellie, debía de buscarla y aclarar este tema, de inmediato salió del edificio y comenzó a buscar a su chica.

En la entrada del campus se podía ver una limosina muy lujosa y enorme entrar y dirigirse a la entrada de la universidad, todos los universitarios a pesar de que sean jóvenes con padres de mucho dinero estaban impresionados al ver una limosina así ya que en su vida habían visto algo tan lujoso parecía que dentro estaba una súper estrella famosa o una persona con demasiado dinero…

Ellie: Hola Sid – dice sonriente una chica hermosa de cabello marrón claro hondeado y de ojos chocolates, tenia puesto una falda que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color verde y arriba un polo manga corta de color naranja pero con diseño de flores encima una chaqueta jean manga cero, de zapatos tenia botas color marrón claro y por ultimo en su cabeza llevaba una diadema de flores verdes

Sid: Hola Ellie, viste esa limosina que paso, fue increíble ¿quien vendría hay? - se pregunta así mismo y a su amiga a la vez

Ellie: yo supongo que debe ser alguien nuevo o nueva ya que el año pasado nadie vino en limosina - dice astutamente y haciendo suposiciones verdaderas

Sid: oye por cierto Ellie Manny te estaba buscando - dice recordando que hace un momento se volvió a encontrar con su amigo y éste estaba buscando a su novia

Ellie: te parece si vamos a la universidad a buscar a Manny y aver quien es el nuevo o nueva

Sid: si que si vamos Ellie - dice comenzando a caminar alegremente junto a su amiga

Ellie: oye Sid que gracioso tu polo - dice riendose - no crees que tu polo haría que se burlen de ti

Sid: si y justamente por eso yo tengo es lo que me describe - dice mientras los dos se ríen mientras caminan

En la Universidad que era grande ya que tenia muchos pasillos y muchos edificios, en el área mas recorrido de la universidad que era el pasadizo que en donde estaban los locker de según la jerarquía de la universidad estaban los mas populares en total en ese pasadizo estaban los chicos mas populares ósea la capitana de porristas junto a sus dos mejores amigas que también son porristas y el capitán de básquet junto con el capitán de futbol y Hockey quienes venían todos engreídos creyéndose los mejores…

Erika: hormigas sin cerebro ni glamur fuera – dice ella mientras caminaba con su novio y sus amigos y amigas populares quienes tenían cara de triunfadores

Diego: Erika una cosa es que tu lo pienses a que se los digas en la cara – dice disimulando su enojo con ella ya que no le agradaba que tratara así a los demás

Erika: Diego no nada peor una hormiga creyéndose algo que no es y además lo peor es que interfieren en nuestro camino

Diego: como digas – dice volviendo a disimular su enojo – bueno ya recorrimos toda la universidad así que nos vemos después – dice para irse ya que no quería todos los nuevos pensaran que él también es así de engreído

En la limosina que causo conmoción en toda la universidad internado se encontraban dos personas hablando mientras que la limosina aun seguía su ruta un poco lento para que todos vieran la limosina aunque dentro de ella había una persona que quería que se apurara en llegar a la entrada de la universidad ya que no quería que todos pensaran que era una engreída…

Shira: papá nos podríamos apurar – dice queriendo llegar rápido y sin llamar mucho la atención

Rogelio: Shira ya te he dicho si uno es millonario debe de demostrarlo y no te preocupes ya llegamos dice – dice viendo por la ventana de la limosina

Shira: entonces papá esta será la última vez que te veo durante muchos meses – dice un poco nostálgica ya que ella siempre estaba junto a su padre

Rogelio: no sabes cuánto me va a costar acostumbrarme a no estar vigilándote – dice y los dos se ríen y se abrazan – llego la hora que la paloma vuele del nido hija – dice viendo como Sebastián le abre la puerta a su hija a lo cual ella sale – adiós – dice para después cerrar la puerta

Shira: adiós – dice viendo como la limosina se aleja – mejor dicho llego la hora de descubrirme a mi misma – dice susurrando para después darse vuelta y ver la universidad en donde iba a estudiar en donde la mayoría la miraba ya que era verdad había salido de una limosina, tenia ropa muy costosa y solamente en sus brazos su diario que lo hacia pasar por su cuaderno ya que su equipaje Sebastián lo iba a dejar ya en su habitación y sin mas que decir caminar

La universidad comenzaba con un patio en donde había un jardín hermoso y un circulo de acera que estaba en la ruta para llegar a la universidad, en todo el lugar había personas bailando, algunos haciendo gimnasia artística, otros improvisando canciones o tocando instrumentos musicales, en un lugar había universitarios jugando básquet y otros futbol en el jardín, se veían a alumnos saliendo de la universidad con tubos de ensayos y gafas del laboratorio de ciencias, e increíblemente habían chicos jugando a las chapadas como si fueran niños, jóvenes sentados regando las plantas y cuidándolas, también se veían chicas jugando vóley y tenis, también algunos teniendo picnics de amigos.

Shira estaba más que maravillada con el lugar todo estaba fabuloso habían tantos chicos y chicas en un mismo lugar en su vida había visto algún sitio así se sentía emocionada ya quería que las clases comenzaran que conociera a personas nuevas que no sean adultos que solo hablaran de empresas que sean chicos y chicas con los cuales se llevara bien ya quería tener amigos de verdad, ella ya había caminado y se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaba la puerta de entrada a la universidad sin más que decir y súper emocionada entro quería conocer todo el lugar ya que su padre le había dicho que tenía que buscar su salón y que hay le enseñarían toda la universidad internado como un tour eso sería a las 10:00 a.m. y eran las 9:00 a.m. todavía tenía tiempo para ver ella misma la universidad quería ir a su locker para guardar su diario ya que su padre le había dicho que su locker estaba al costado de la cafetería así que debía de caminar y emocionadamente se puso a caminar

Mientras tanto en el jardín del campus se encontraba Ellie quien estaba buscando a Manny ya se había despedido de Sid ya que él quería buscar a Diego y acordaron encontrarse en el salón, ella estaba buscando a su novio hasta que lo encontró sentado en una banca del jardín y sigilosamente se acercó a él ya que quería sorprenderlo cuando ya estaba atrás le tapo los ojos con sus dos manos y pregunto juguetonamente…

Ellie: ¿Quién soy? – dice alegremente ya que quería que su reencuentro fuera algo tierno

Manny: Ellie no estoy de ánimos contigo como para que me hagas esos juegos de niños – dice un poco molesto mientras le saca las manos de sus ojos y hace que ella se siente a su costado

Ellie: ¿Qué no estas de animas conmigo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estas así? – dice confundida por la actitud de su novio ya que él con ella no era así

Manny: dime la verdad Ellie ¿porque cuando ingresaste me hablaste? ¿fue por pena o porque me veías tan solo?

Ellie: ¿Qué?, claro que no Manny acepto que si te vi solo algunas veces cuando aun no nos conocíamos pero no fue por eso ¿acaso no recuerdas que casi siempre nos dejaban trabajos juntos?, con el tiempo te conocí mejor y me enamore de ti Manny – dice al final sonriente y de inmediato su novio le da un beso de amor a lo cual ella respondió de inmediato sentía que su novio sentía inseguridad a lo cual con ese beso ella le haría cambiar de opinión

En el jardín trasero de la universidad se encontraba Shira perdida ya que desde entro camino y camino pero nada no conocía el lugar, cuando intentaba pedirle ayuda a alguien la ignoraban y la miraban como si fuera un fenómeno y además que de por si los pasadizos por donde camino estaban muy llenos y no la dejaban pasar, minutos después al fin había salido al jardín pero esta vez al jardín trasero estaba cansada así que necesitaba descansar por un rato se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a escribir en su diario como siempre…

_Mi primer día de clases comienza así… _

_Como siempre gracias a mi padre todos piensan que soy una engreída y creída, no conozco a nadie aun pero estoy segura que llegare a conocer a todos los de la universidad, estoy cansada de tanto caminar para buscar mi aula, creo que estoy perdida aquí._

_La universidad es como si fuera Júpiter un planeta totalmente extraño para el humano y en todo caso la universidad es Júpiter para mí y yo soy la humana en donde capaz algún día pueda encajar en un planeta extraño_

…_Y al fin pueda estar En Mi Mundo_

Dejo de escribir para pararse e irse de nuevo a la universidad comenzó a caminar lenta y distraídamente su primer día no le iba muy bien que digamos…En otro lado del jardín trasero de la universidad se encontraba Diego pensando sobre su relación con Erika la verdad era que si su novia podría ser la más bonita de toda la universidad pero para pesada nadie le ganada no le agravada que ella fuera así ya que las personas pensarían que el siendo su novio también seria así y lo juzgarían mal, de pronto se dio cuenta que había varios chicos patinando y manejando bicicletas muy rápido menos mal que no pasaban por donde estaba él pero se dio cuenta que pasaban por donde se encontraba una chica distraída rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la empujo antes de que casi la atropellaran entre bicis y patinetas, pero de lo que no pensó que cuando se tiro encima de la chica la empujo tanto que cayó encima de ella…

Diego: ten cuidado la próxima vez – dice aun sin separarse de ella

Shira: si lo siento es que iba distraída – los dos se dieron cuenta en la posición incómoda en que estaban y se comenzaron a parar

Diego: y ¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunta ya parado viendo la expresión de la nueva chica que parecía un poco triste

Shira: es que como se notara soy nueva aquí y creo que no voy a poder encajar – dice siendo sincera a pesar de no conocer a ese chico

Diego: tranquila el primer día de clases casi siempre para todos es así ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar tu salón? – pregunta amablemente y comprendiéndola ya que a pesar de no a verlo demostrado el primer día de clases el también se sintió así

Shira: no es necesario yo puedo ir sola y gracias por el consejo, adiós – dice sonriente yéndose del lugar para volver a entrar a la universidad

Diego: _Que chica más…más…más hermosa y distraída por lo visto _– dice viendo como ella ya había entrado a la universidad - _¡Que idiota que soy no le pregunte su nombre! _– dice lamentándose ya que en la conversación ni siquiera le había dicho él su nombre y ella menos, pero no sabía porque pero algo le decía que se volverían a encontrar

Desde no muy lejos se encontraba una chica muy conocida por todos en la universidad con suficiente poder social para hacer que una vida en la universidad se detestable, en total esa chica había visto esa escena donde su novio parecía que le había coqueteado a una desconocida y esa desconocida también, esto se lo pagarían los dos no con dinero sino con humillación…

Erika: parece que tengo una nueva enemiga y voy a tener que volver a controlar a Diego como el año pasado, porque nadie se mete conmigo y si lo hace lo paga – dice malvadamente

Continuara…


	2. Entre dos grupos de amigas

Continuara…

Media hora después en los pasadizos de la universidad se encontraban las dos chicas las cuales se odiaban mutuamente discutiendo como siempre desde que se conocieron ellas siempre eran así como el agua y el aceite no se llevaban para nada hacían mala combinación era como echar sal en un jugo, pero bueno así eran ellas…

Erika: mira tu relación con Manny me interesa dos pepinos – dice ya cansada de que esa luser la culpara de algo que ella no había hecho

Ellie: tu antes querías estar con Manny pero él no te hacia caso estoy segura que tu por envidia le sembraste duda a Manny – dice pensando que ella tenía la culpa que Manny pensara que ella había estado con él por pena

Erika: si claro, escúchame bien yo para que querría estar con Manny si yo y Diego somos la mejor pareja de toda la universidad internado no como ustedes que están al último como siempre, así que ubícate – dice para a otro lado del pasillo y volverse a juntar con sus amigas

Morita: Hola Ellie – dice sonriente y a la vez un poco mal

Ellie: Hola Morita ¿Por qué esa cara?, ha es verdad ya me entere de tu pelea con Manny – dice recordando lo que le dijo su novio

Morita: si aunque eso lo puedo arreglar fácilmente al igual que esto, Ellie quien le dijo a mi hermano que te juntaste con él por pena fui yo no la odiosa diva de Erika

Ellie: ¿¡Que?!, pero entonces si fuiste tú eso significa que me tengo que perdonar con Erika – dice un poco enojada por lo último ya que lo le gustaba decirle que lo sentía a su enemiga

Morita: entonces no estas enojada conmigo – dice sonriente ya que al parecer su amiga no estaba molesta con ella

Ellie: claro que no Morita te entiendo ya que cuando yo peleo con Crash y Eddie digo cualquier tontería – dice sonrientemente comprensiva ya que la entendía

Morita: hay que bueno que no estas enojada Ellie – dice alegre – oye por cierto como siempre vamos a compartir habitación pero con alguien mas según se es una chica nueva

Ellie: oye capaz sea la chica que salió de la limosina – dice acordándose que junto a Sid vio que de la limosina salió una nueva alumna – mira es ella – dice viendo como la chica que salió de la limosina abría su locker

Morita: entonces si va a ser nuestra compañera de habitación hay que llevarnos bien con ella – dice sonriente ya que quería tener otra amiga a parte de Ellie

Ellie: si tienes razón vamos hay que ir hablarle – dice comenzando a caminar en dirección de la nueva

Morita y Ellie: Hola – dice agradablemente sonrientes las dos hacia la nueva chica

Shira: Hola – dice de la misma forma ahora si que estaba feliz comenzaba a ser amigas, capaz ese chico con quien choco le había traído suerte

Ellie: sabes nosotras dos dormimos en una misma habitación pero en general tienen que ser tres en una sola habitación…

Morita:…y si no nos equivocamos tu vas a estar junto a nosotras Shira ¿Por qué ese es tu nombre verdad?

Shira:-se ríe- si y ustedes deben de ser Ellie y Morita – a lo cual las dos asienten con la cabeza

Ellie: te parece si vamos a nuestra habitación para ver en que cama vamos a dormir cada una y dividir nuestros espacios

Shira: si claro – dice para comenzar a caminar junto a ellas

Morita: ¿y en qué universidad o colegio estudiabas antes Shira? – pregunta ella

Shira: en ninguna nunca he estado en una universidad o colegio

Ellie: ¿en verdad? – dice un poco sorprendida a lo cual ella asiente con la cabeza – entonces tenias clases particulares o institutriz

Shira: las dos cosas, mi principal profesora era mi institutriz pero también tenía profesores sobre mas temas o cursos a parte

Las tres se la pasaron hablando alegremente hasta que llegaron a la habitación de las tres donde se repartieron sus lugares y sus espacios, minutos después Ellie se fue a ver a Manny y Morita se quedó hablando con Shira hasta que se fue a buscar a Louis dejándola sola a Shira.

Después de media hora, en la universidad en uno de los pasadizos en donde estaban Erika y sus amigas quienes las veían como lentamente las lusers según ella eran Morita y Ellie se acercaban alegremente o tontamente a la nueva chica que de por si no tenía malos gustos para la moda, entonces de inmediato las tres actuaron rápido y antes de que las dos lusers llegaran se pararon enfrente de la nueva chica…

Erika: Hola – dice poniéndose enfrente de ella para tapar a las dos lusers y a la vez sorprendiendo un poco a la nueva ya que ellas tres habían llegado muy rápido – mi nombre es Erika Gonzales

Claudia: el mío es Claudia Vargas – dice una chica hermosa de cabello rubio y lacio con ojos azules, traía puesto una falda corta pegada blanca con corazones rosas, un polo rosado con un corazón gigante escarchado y unos zapatos rosados de taco

Gabriela: y yo soy Gabriela Castañeda – dice una joven bonita con cabello anaranjado de rulos con ojos marrones oscuros, llevaba de ropa un vestido con cuello V morado con diseño de cometidos escarchados de zapatos tenia unos con taco plateados

Erika: y ¿tu nombre es? – dice ya que todas se habían presentado excepto la nueva

Shira: Shira Mendoza – dice alegremente ya que estaba conociendo a chicas que para ella parecían agradables lo cual era todo lo contrario

Erika: tu eres nueva ¿verdad?, ósea digo no te había visto en la universidad antes

Shira: si soy nueva – dice sonriéndole sinceramente ya que parecía que ellas querían ser sus amigas

Claudia: y ¿en que universidad estudiabas antes? – dice interesada en saber todo sobre la que posiblemente seria una nueva integrante de su grupo

Shira: yo nunca he ido a una universidad ni escuela, siempre tuve profesores privados e institutrices, nunca en mi vida estuve en una universidad o escuela

Gabriela: pues entonces tienes suerte de habernos conocido ya que te enseñaremos todo la universidad y por supuesto te presentaremos a todos

Shira: ¿enserio? – dice feliz ya que su primer día y ya iba a conocer a todos los chicos y chicas

Erika: por supuesto ahora tu eres parte de nuestro grupo solamente tienes que hacernos caso y en menos de lo que piensas vas a ser conocida por todos en la universidad internado – dice comenzando a caminar junto con todas ellas para entrar al salón de clases

Mientras que las populares junto a la nueva estaban en el salón en un lado del pasadizo que estaba cerca al salón donde estarían las clases de sociedades estaban dos chicas enemigas de las populares…

Ellie: Morita mira, Shira se esta juntando con las huecas populares – dice haciéndole ver como su nueva compañera de habitación esta junto a sus enemigas

Morita: pobre de Shira si se junta con Erika, Claudia y Gabriela – ella a su parecer la nueva parecía una chica sana pero si se convertiría amigas de sus enemigas estaría firmando su sentencia – Ellie nos vemos después tengo que ir a buscar a Louis – dice para irse y dejarla sola a su amiga

Minutos después se encontraban Diego, Sid, Manny y Ellie hablando sobre sus vacaciones de verano que para su desgracia ya habían pasado y también sobre las nuevas clases que se darían en el año y sobre todo de los talleres que obligados ellos tenían que inscribirse en un único taller, por otro lado se veía a Louis y Morita hablando alegremente contándose chistes y hablando sobre lo que había sucedido en la mañana y que la mayoría de alumnos que habían estado hay fueron castigados, y por último en los primeros asientos del aula estaban Erika, Claudia y Gabriela junto con Shira hablando sobre sus vidas y contándole a Shira sobre cómo sus padres eran millonarios y que las consentían en todos también que ellas eran obviamente las más populares de todo el lugar, todos estaban conversando hasta que…

Profesora: ¡Chicos silencio! – dice una profesora joven y haciendo que todos se callen – bueno para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Angie Castillo y la verdad no me gusta que me digan profesora solo díganme Angie, la Universidad Internado de Los Ángeles les da la bienvenida y para que conozcan mas de ella les voy a dar un tour por toda el lugar, ahora síganme – dice haciendo que todos los alumnos salgan del salón

Angie les enseño el laboratorio de ciencias, de química, de física y de biología en donde habían alumnos haciendo demostraciones de lo que aprendían en los laboratorios, les enseño el gimnasio en donde estaban haciendo gimnasia artística las alumnas y alumnos que se dedicaban a eso o que lo habían tomado como taller el año pasado, también les enseño la cancha de futbol, de básquet y vóley en donde los que representaban a los equipos estaban jugando para enseñarles, los salones, la cafetería y la biblioteca les enseño mas fácil ya que esos estaban en la misma universidad y ya que ahora cada salón tenia números y al costado de la puerta estaba la lista de alumnos para que no se confundan, salieron de la universidad ya que también les iba a enseñar el centro de compras en donde podían comprar ropa, zapatos, útiles y muchas cosas mas, les enseño el internado y el orden en que habían separado los edificios de los chicos y chicas, por lo último Angie les estaba enseñando la pista de motocross…

Angie: y casi llegando al final del tour aquí esta la pista de motocross en donde siempre la universidad es reconocida gracias a esta área como segundo lugar en los concursos de motocross y ahora van a ver a nuestros ganadores correr – dice para hacerse a un lado para que la demostración de motocross comience

Los integrantes del grupo del equipo de motocross en donde todos eran hombres entre ellos el ex amigo de Diego, Soto quien lo miro con odio y enojo a él y a todo su grupo de amigos pero su cara cambio al ver a la nueva ósea a Shira y después de la caminata todos se subieron a sus motos y comenzaron a hacer su demostración…

Shira: ¿Erika tu conoces al capitán del equipo de motocross? – pregunta ella viendo como el capitán era el quien hacia piruetas interesantes pero no fabulosas

Erika: parece que ya te intereso pero tranquila mira Shira él se llama Soto la verdad es que siendo un capitán y popular seria lo correcto que andarás con él para que así te hagas más popular

Claudia: aunque Soto no se lleva muy bien con el novio de Erika que es Diego antes eran mejores amigos pero Diego traiciono a Soto ya que antes Soto era el capitán del equipo de básquet

Gabriela: desde hay Soto y Diego son enemigos, Soto se unió al equipo de motocross pero juro que se vengaría de Diego por quitarle la capitanía de básquet

Erika: ¡Ya cállense! – dice ella enojada de que hablaran mal de su novio – Shira no les hagas caso a estas taradas y si te interesa Soto yo te voy a ayudar para que estés con él

Shira: no me estoy interesada en Soto solo que su técnica de motocross es interesante – dice viendo como al final termina la demostración

Angie: ¡escuchen chicos! ¡Solamente falta mostrarles el auditorio y que las chicas seleccionadas de canto! ¡Descansen 15 minutos aquí y no salgan de la pista de motocross!

Todos los alumnos al escuchar eso se sientan en el pasto separándose por grupos para conversar entre ellos, el capitán del equipo de motocross se acercó al grupo de las populares ya que estaban con la nueva a quien a primera vista a Soto le había interesado…

Erika: y llego el rey de roma y el capitán más famoso – dice graciosamente a lo cual todas se ríen

Soto: que graciosa Erika – dice riéndose un poco y acercándose a ella para hablarle al oído y alejándolos de sus amigas – quiero que me dejes hablar con tu nueva amiga

Erika: te voy a dejar a solas con ella pero me debes un favor

Soto: trato hecho

Erika: Claudia, Gabriela vamos al baño Shira tu quédate aquí para que conozcas a Soto que te va a caer muy bien – dice cuando regreso del grupo y las tres acataron a sus ordenes

Soto: y ¿Quién eres tu hermosa? – dice acercándose a la nueva

Shira: mi nombre es Shira y ¿y tú eres?

Soto: Soto Sánchez a tus pies preciosa – dice coqueteándole pero ella no se da cuenta ya que nunca había estado en una situación así – y te gusto mi demostración de motocross como seguro sabrás yo soy el capitán

Shira: si ya se eso – dice riéndose de su forma de lucirse – y tu técnica de motocross es muy bonita – dice no pudiendo decir otro alago ya que su demostración era muy básica

Soto: ¿bonita?, bonita eres tu pero creo que te equivocaste de palabra ya que fue una espectacular demostración

Shira: espectacular seria si hubieras hecho piruetas o saltos mas elevados como en las verdaderas competencias de motocross

Soto: vaya al parecer sabes de motocross – dice sorprendido ya que la verdad no conocía una mujer que le gustara el motocross

Shira: he competido algunas veces en concursos – dice no queriéndose lucir mucho

Soto: que te parece si te propongo algo, si haces una demostración mejor que la mía seré tu esclavo por una semana y si yo gano aceptas salir conmigo

Shira: acepto – dice sonriente a lo cual sigue a Soto para que le dé un traje y su moto de motocross

Minutos después las chicas populares volvieron del baño y se encontraron que todos estaban viendo como en la pista de motocross se encontraba Shira subiéndose a una moto con traje y todo comenzando a manejar la moto…

(si quieren ver como maneja ella busquen en YouTube: Travis Pastrana – Extreme)

Shira comenzó a manejar la moto rápidamente ya que verdaderamente le encantaba el motocross sentía que podía liberarse al manejar una moto, al llegar al primer obstáculo que era donde se tenía que elevar le subió más la velocidad y en vez de subir y bajar como lo hacía Soto, ella dio un salto mortal y volvió a correr, Shira siguió corriendo hasta que llego hasta otro obstáculo donde dio un salto mortal pero ahora dio un giro con la moto e hizo parada de mano encima de ella era fabuloso y así siguió en cada obstáculo daba un salto mortal y dejaba de sentarse en la moto para pararse encima de ella como si fuera muy fácil o solamente tomaba el timón y no se sentaba dejando que la moto la condujera como si estuviera volando, y por ultimo dio un giro de 360º grados con la moto para llegar al final a la meta.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron fuertemente e impresionados por ver como una chica podía hacer esas cosas que de seguro a cualquiera le daría miedo y que ni el mismo capitán de motocross hacia, todos sin excepción de nadie aplaudieron era algo alucinante. Shira se dirigió manejando normalmente con la moto hacia Soto, se salió de la moto, se sacó el casto y le regreso la moto y el casco a Soto…

Shira: ¿y que te pareció mi demostración, mejor que la tuya? – pregunta ella sonriente

Soto: ¿me estás haciendo una broma verdad?, estuviste espectacular ¿en que concursos de motocross has competido?

Shira: si quieres saberlo tienes que ganarme en una demostración – dice graciosamente ella ya que sabia que iba a ganar ella

Angie: ¡muy bien chicos ahora nos vamos a los dos últimos lugares de visita y termina el tour! ¡Síganme!

Ellie: Shira, lo que hiciste fue alucinante – dice sorprendida aun mientras caminaba con la susodicha

Morita: ¿Por qué estabas con las huecas populares? – pregunta ella

Shira: ¿a quien te refieres Morita? – pregunta ella no entendiendo quienes eran las huecas populares

Ellie: se refiere a Erika, Claudia y Gabriela ellas son populares pero sobre todo huecas

Shira: ¿enserio?, no lo parecen son muy amistosas – dice sonriente

Morita: Shira debes de aprender que aquí hay varios tipos de grupos, por ejemplo nosotros somos a las que no le importa lo de afuera si no lo de adentro

Ellie: en cambio las populares huecas son a quienes les importa lo de afuera y no lo de adentro

Shira: entonces ustedes son polos opuestos – a lo cual las dos asienten con la cabeza – pero y porque no se unen digo si todos somos iguales es una forma de ser mejor y cambiar el mundo

Morita: hay Shira tu inocencia es demasiada – dice riéndose un poco a lo cual las tres comienzan a reírse

Shira: pero entiéndanme nunca estuve en una escuela o universidad – a lo cual de nuevo se ríen – y ahora ¿A dónde nos vamos?

Ellie: bueno los únicos lugares que faltan recorrer son el Studio de música y el auditorio teatro en donde las huecas populares van a cantar como en todos los años

Shira: ¿Studio de música? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta ella un poco emocionada ya que le encantaba todo lo que se trataba de la música

Morita: es un edificio en donde como taller puedes llevar música como por ejemplo aprender a tocar instrumentos, baile o canto

Ellie: y lo mejor es que todos los años hay shows de inicio de clases, mitad y fin de año, son espectaculares pero lo malo es que siempre las huecas populares son las únicas a las que seleccionan

Morita: seria un sueño estar en el Studio e imagínense estar en el show aunque sea una vez – dice ilusionada

Shira: pero no dicen que es taller, porque no entran – pregunta ella un poco confundida

Ellie: es taller pero a la vez te suma puntos en la universidad por lo cual necesitas hacer un casting para entrar

Morita: y es imposible que entremos ya que siempre que intentamos entrar esta hay Erika y nos arruina todo

Shira: chicas no se pongan así, miren vamos hacer algo – dice llamando la atención de sus dos nuevas amigas – cuando estén abiertos los casting vamos darlos y nadie ni a ustedes ni a mi nos va arruinar la oportunidad de entrar

Ellie: Shira – dice sonriéndole – como dice Morita tu inocencia es demasiada

Morita: pero aun así estamos de acuerdo con tu decisión, sabes hay algo en ti que hace que todos confíen en ti

Angie: ¡muy bien chicos ya estamos en el auditorio teatro! ¡escojan sus asientos y vean el espectáculo que les van a brindar sus compañeras!

Todos de inmediato se sientan en cualquier lugar ya que les aburría que el espectáculo siempre fuera el de todos los años donde estaban las chicas mas populares de la universidad con su típica canción que decía que ellas eran mejores…

(la siguiente canción es Atrévete A Soñar - Las Divinas – Superstars)

Erika, Gabriela y Claudia:  
>Hey niñita somos las divinas rompemos corazones<br>somos las mejores come on come on  
>you now no sabes cantar<br>hay you kitty  
>oh my gad<p>

La pantalla dice fin, alejate de aqui  
>game over se acabo<br>Hey aqui yo soy la queen  
>si quieres competir hoy te are sufrir<br>no trates de esconder que nos observas  
>y me admiras<br>Te mueres por tener nuestro lugarrrr

The superstars, las superwooow  
>somos las divinas las reinas de este lugarrr<br>Superstars, las superwoow  
>somos dinamita vamos a explotarr!<p>

Tu jamas podras sentir lo cool que es ser asi  
>(las superwoow)<br>tu looser hasta el fin  
>No trates de esconder que nos observas<br>nos admiras  
>Te mueres por tener nuestro lugarrrr<p>

The superstars, las superwoow  
>somos las divinas las reinas de este lugarrr<br>The superstars, las superwooow  
>Somos dinamita vamos a explotar!<br>(oooow0w0wo)

Hey niñita somos las divinas rompemos corazones  
>somos las mejores come on come on<br>you now ooo te da penar cantar  
>a you kitty<br>oh my gad

The superstars(oh my gad), las superwoow  
>somos las divinas las reinas de este lugar(oorr woowowow)<br>Superstars (superstars)  
>Las superwoow (superwoow)<br>Somos dinamita vamos a explotar!  
>(Pero si es nefasto)<br>aaaah 

Todos aplaudieron algunos fascinados quien eran los nuevos, otros alegres ya que eran de su grupo o las admiraban y otros por compromisos quienes eran los que las detestaban. Angie hiso que todos salieran del lugar para dirigirse al último lugar del tour que era el Studio de música cuando estaban en la entrada Shira se quedo pasmada al ver como todo estaba lleno de chicos y chicas con instrumentos, cantando, improvisando o rapeando, y muchas cosas mas, la profesora les enseño todos los salones y cuando termino el tour todos comenzaron a irse excepto tres chicas quienes estaban paseándose nuevamente por el Studio, y de casualidad entraron al sum en donde había un pequeño escenario que tenia un micrófono…

Ellie: chicas que les parece si cantamos una cada una en el escenario total si no hay nadie – dice emocionada

Morita: si tienes razón Ellie, Shira canta tu primero – dice ya que quería cantar pero no que ella fuera la primera

Shira: ¿yo?, pero…de acuerdo – dice sonriéndoles y subiendo al escenario

(la siguiente escena y canción es Promo Violetta- Música En Mi Mundo.)

Shira:

Ahora sabes que, yo no entiendo lo que pasa  
>sin embargo se, nunca hay tiempo para nada<p>

y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo  
>siendo lo que soy<br>y no voy a parar ni un segundo  
>mi destino es hoy<p>

Nada me detendrá

Las dos chicas aplaudieron emocionadas ya que no sabían que su nueva amiga tuviera una voz muy hermosa, pero de pronto se escuchan mas aplausos de tres personas que ingresan al sum sonriéndole a la chica que querían convertir en una mas de ellas…

Erika: ¡muy bien Shira tienes una voz espectacular! – dice sonriéndole – _pero no tanto como la mía _

Shira: gracias – le dice sonriéndole alagada

Ellie: ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunta extrañada de que sus enemigas estén hay

Gabriela: eso mismo preguntamos nosotras, Shira es una de nosotras

Morita: están muy equivocadas, Shira es nuestra amiga no la de ustedes huecas populares

Claudia: nosotras no somos huecas populares, somos populares pero ustedes son las huecas

Erika: ¡ya dejen de pelear!, a ver Shira querida dinos quienes son tus verdaderas amigas y con quienes te prefieres ir con esas o nosotras

Shira: yo…- mira a las porristas – ehh… - mira a sus compañeras de cuarto – las cinco son mis amigas y prefiero irme sola – dice yéndose sin nadie ya que no quería pelear con ninguna

Continuara…


End file.
